days of Christmas-Xellos style
by Mika-sama
Summary: Well I think the title says all you need to know read kay? kay!


12 days of Christmas  
  
  
  
"On the first of Christmas my monster gave to me, a gremlin from the chaos sea!," Sings Kykyo smirking, everyone else looks frighten.  
  
"She not gonna let it out right?" someone in the background asks.  
  
"Good idea!" Xellos smirks and continues the song.  
  
"On the second of Christmas my monster gave to me two fat ogres! And a gremlin from the chaos sea!" Xellos smirks at the memory of the chaos that gift caused.  
  
Kykyo grins proudly and continues the song," On the third day for Christmas my monster gave to me three tiibas(demon chickens), two fat ogres and a gremlin from chaos sea,"  
  
"Tiibas?" whats a tiiba?" Asks someone in the background before getting attack by all three tiibas," oh that's a tiiba."  
  
"On the fourth day of Christmas my monster gave to me four singing trolls, three tiibas, two fat ogres, and a gremlin from the chaos sea."  
  
"Singing trolls?! But aren't they tone deaf?!" asks someone in the background as a blood curdling sound arises (the trolls 'a singing'). Most people drop dead right there, others run screaming into the hills never to seen again.  
  
"On the fifth day of Christmas my monster gave to me five weapons of light, four singing trolls, three tiibas, two fat ogres, and a gremlin from the chaos sea!"  
  
"What?!!!!! Since when does that namagomi have all the light weapons to give away? Where's my lance?!" screams Val-gaav.  
  
Kykyo and Xellos snicker and then continue the song," On the sixth day my monster gave to me: six demons dancing, five weapons of light, four singing trolls, three tiiba, two fat ogres, and a gremlin from the chaos sea."  
  
"Demons dancing?!" asks Lina," Who?"  
  
Kykyo and Xellos just smile widely," On the seventh day of Chirstmas my monster gave to me: seven bowls of chaos soup, six demons dancing, five weapons of light, four singing trolls, three tiibas, two fat ogres, and a gremlin from the chaos sea!"  
  
Everyone else in the room faints from the stench, as Kykyo and Xellos sit down to eat some Chaos soup.  
  
"On the eighth day of Christmas my monster gave to me: eight cows a-mooing, seven bowls of chaos soup, six demons dancing, five weapons of light, four trolls singing, three tiibas, two fat ogres, and a gremlin from a the chaos sea."  
  
"Eight cows a -mooing?!" A loud moo is heard echoing from outside.  
  
"On the ninth day of Christmas my monster gave to me: nine cats a-shedding, eight cows a-mowing, seven bowls of chaos soup, six  
  
demons dancing, five weapons of light, four singing trolls, three tiibas, two fat ogres, and a gremlin from the chaos sea."  
  
"Shedding? ACHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"some-one sneezes quite loudly, causing Xellos and Kykyo to snicker wildly.  
  
"One the tenth day of Christmas my monster gave to my: ten cocks a- crowing, nine cats a-shedding, eight cows a-mooing, seven bowls of Chaos soup, six demons dancing, five weapons of light, four trolls singing, three tiibas, two fat ogres, and a gremlin from the chaos sea."  
  
"My? Isn't it me?" Some one asks then gets attacked by ten cocks," OUCH!"  
  
"The eleventh day of Christmas my monster gave to me: eleven Lina's dancing, ten cocks a-crowing, nine cats a shedding, eight cows a-mooing, seven bowls of chaos soup, six demons dancing, five weapons of light, four trolls singing, three tiibas, two fat ogres, and a gremlin from the chaos sea."  
  
"LINA!" Gourry screams, Lina shrugs.  
  
"On the twelfth day of Christmas my monster gave to me: Twelve dark lords a-leaping, eleven Lina's dancing, ten cocks a-crowing, nine cats a- shedding, eight cows a-mooing, seven bowls of chaos soup, six demons dancing, five weapon of light, four trolls a-singing, three tiibas, two fat ogres, and a gremlin from the Chaos sea."  
  
"Well!"  
  
"Oh dear," Xellos states, "I think it is time for some nice tea!"  
  
"I'm gonna kill you!" Val-gaav screams," Give me back my lance!"  
  
"Oh dear," Xellos repeats," I think it is time to go kykyo dear."  
  
Kykyo nods and they phase out.  
  
"Where the %^# do you think you're going with my lance?!" Val screams phasing out after them.  
  
"My, my, my, my" someone states," Looks like little sis has gotten some really weird guy this time."  
  
"Yeah," Lina agrees," Xellos is weird,"  
  
"He the one that made her a mazoku?"  
  
"Nah," Gaav-sama states," I did."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"MY LOVE!" Kitty screams," COME BACK TO ME!"  
  
"Whats with him?"  
  
"He loves Kykyo," Gourry replies making everyone stare at him," He's really obsessed with her. Poor Kykyo."  
  
"Gourry?" Lina asks," Do you actually have a brain?"  
  
"I dunno do I?"  
  
Everyone else falls over, anime style *splat*  
  
A.N So there a silly litte non-sense ficcy.I really enjoyed writing it. I hope you like it. Oh yeah Threshie-sama helped with the lyrics to the song! Thanks Threshie-sama!  
  
Oh Yeah! The someone that talks at the end is Kykyo's older brother Nicolite. 


End file.
